


Babysitting

by StrawberryNani



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, he deserves more love in the fandom, pilot is a wholesome grandpa, salt practically adopted squid ink I don't make the rules, squid ink is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryNani/pseuds/StrawberryNani
Summary: Salt asks his good old friend Pilot to watch over his uhhh squid kid for a while. Wholesomeness ensues.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Babysitting

Salt walked down the neighborhood, quickly making his way past the many houses. With him, Squid ink was happily clinging onto the cookies chest, enjoying the new sights, admiring how colorful the houses were. They haven't seen much of the town, but it was really pretty now that they were there. Eventually Salt pulled up to a house and rang the doorbell, and a cookie came and answered the door.

"Ho-oh, if it isn't Salt. Come in." Pilot happy greeted the cookie, motioning for him to walk in. "So what brings you here old friend?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure thing. What's up."

"Can you watch Squid Ink for a few hours." Salt motioned at the squid in his arms. "I gotta run a few errands and they can't come with me."

"Of course, I don't mind. Hey there." Pilot waved at the child, but they buried their head into Salt’s shoulder.

"Squids a little shy, but I'm sure they'll warm up to you in no time." Salt placed the sea creature onto the floor. "Now be good kiddo, and don't spit ink at the babysitter this time."

"Cookie no go...scared..." Squid ink held their arms out, clearly wanting to be held.

"Don't worry kiddo, I won't be gone long. Plus Pilot is very nice and he'll take really good care of you." Salt gave the child a head pat and he went to the door. "See ya." And with that he left. Squid ink whimpered, wanting their caretaker to come back, but alas they are a tiny squid, and life doesn't work that way. 

"Squid Ink-"

"Eeeeee!" Remembering they weren't alone, the child screamed and bolted around the living room, and they spotted a good hiding place and dashed in there. Pilot stood there and watched the tiny squid launch themselves underneath the table. He tried to approach Squid ink, but only got a hiss in response, so he kept his distance.

"Oh my..."

It was a good half hour and Squid Ink was still hiding under the table, sobbing up a storm. Pilot was thinking hard on how to make the squid come out of their hiding spot, and an idea came to mind. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bag of sweets. The cookie placed one of the sweets in front of the table and scooted away, waiting for the child to respond. 

One tentacle slowly peaked from out of the table cloth and gently touched the sweet before grabbing it. Squid ink looked at the candy, unwrapping it as they gave it a good sniff before popping it in their mouth. Their eyes widened at the sweet flavored in their mouth, and they munched on the new tasty. 

"Yummy..." They shuffled closer to the table cloth, peaking a bit to see the yummy treat waiting for them. They snatched it up and happy chirped as more candies were appearing. Finally they peaked out from the table completely, searching for more candy. "Tasty! Where..."

"Here kiddo." Pilot patted the spot next to him. "You can have it." He shook the bag, getting the attention of the squid. They made their way closer to the couch, completely forgetting about Pilot and only focusing on the candy. Quickly, they climbed on the couch and grabbed the bag of sweets, munching down what was left. Once finished, Squid ink shook the bag in front of Pilot.

"Want more... It's tasty..." 

"That was the whole bag, but I think I have some fruit gummies." The cookie stood up and headed to the kitchen. Squid ink made themselves comfy on the couch, putting pillows around their body. Pilot walked back in, holding a small bag and a juice box. "Figure you'd want something to drink with that."

"thanks..." Squid ink happily drank the juice and munched on the new gummies. While eating, the child got a good look at the living room. There were a few pictures hanging around, and a small bookshelf, but what really caught their attention was the TV. It looked like the one Salt had, but it was a bit bigger, and looked extra shiny. Squid Ink hopped from their comfy pillow pile and walked over to the TV.

"Want show..." 

"Oh, ok. The remote should be... Ah ha!" The cookie pulled the remote from the couch, and handed it over to the child. Squid ink pressed the power button, and started flipping through the channels, looking for one specific one. Finally they found it, and chirped in delight. 

"Yay Hehe!"

"Is that your favorite?"

"Show best! I like it alot!" Squid ink giggled in delight at the cartoon on the TV, cheering whenever something funny happened. The sea creature was so excited that they hadn't noticed the extra ink slipping out of their mouth until it was too late, and a small puddle of ink was on the floor. "Oops...made mess…" They turned to face the cookie sitting on the couch. Pilot simply stood up and went to the kitchen, coming back with a few cleaning supplies.

"Don't sweat it Squido. Everyone has a little uh-oh every now and then." He cleaned up the inky mess without much trouble."There, nice and clean." 

"Oh…mmm." The child was still upset that they had made a mess, their cheerful mood fading away as they started to sniffle. 

"Hey there's no need to cry. Do you want to keep watching TV?" 

"No…"

"Oh, well… want another snack?"

"N-no…" Tears were now running down the Squids face.

"Uh umm…” He looked around the room, looking for something to stop Squid Ink from crying. And then he spotted it. “Do you wanna make paper planes?"

"P-paper plane…?" Squid Ink wiped the tears from their face, clearly interested in what the other cookie was saying. "What's a paper plane…?

"Here look." Pilot walked over to the nearby bookshelf, and grabbed a large book with a colorful cover. "Check this out Squid Ink." He flipped through the pages, showing the different planes that could be crafted out of paper. 

"Many planes…"

"That's right, and this book shows you how to make them. There's even paper in the back for it. Here." He handed the book to the child. "Which one do you wanna make?"

Squid ink looked through every page carefully, admiring the interesting planes that each page had to offer. They flipped to one page and the squid knew this is the one that they wanted. "This one… Pretty plane…"

"Good choice. I'll grab some scissors and tape and you pick out the color." Pilot stood up and went somewhere, leaving Squid Ink to look at the color section of the book. One page of golden glitter caught their eye, and they gently pulled the page out. Pilot walked back in the room holding scissors and tape, along with a few markers.

"That's a lovely color you got there. Now let's get started." The two cookies went on and began creating the paper plane, following the steps written down. Pretty soon, a neatly crafted plane was made, and Squid ink looked at it in awed.

"It fly…?" Squid Ink held the plane in the air, waiting for it to start flying.

"You gotta throw it."

"Oh…" They tossed the plane, only to watch it fall onto the floor. "Didn't work…"

"Try it like this." Pilot picked up the plane and tossed it with ease, watching it slowly glide in the air and land. The squid gasp and picked up the plane, doing the same thing Pilot did, and cheered as it glided onto the floor.

"I did it…!" Squid ink kept throwing the plane, clapping whenever it successfully flew.

"That's the spirit! Good job Squido." 

"Can we make another…plane needs friend..."

"That's so sweet, of course we can."

Squid Ink continued to craft paper planes with Pilot, creating a small collection of diverse planes. The sea creature played with each crafted object, tossing them and seeing which ones flew better. They dashed around the living room, making plane noises and pretending to be one. Pilot was simply sitting on the couch, watching the other cookie entertain themselves with their new toys, occasionally throwing a plane for the child's entertainment. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Pilot got up and swung the door open, being greeted by Salt.

"Oh salt, you're back already?"

"Pilot it's like 4. I came by around noon."

"Really? I guess time really does fly when you're having fun." He called out to get the child's attention. "Squid Ink, Salts here to pick you up!"

"Cookie!" Squid Ink ran and launched themselves at Salt, giving the cookie a hug. 

"Hey buddy, did ya miss me?" Salt got a chirp in response and he chuckled. "Did you have fun today?"

"Lots of fun... Ate candy and made planes…"

"That's great pal, I'm glad you're happy, and seeing how this place is in one piece I'm guessing you were well behaved."

"Very good… didn't bite babysitter…" Squid ink proudly said, and Pilot nodded in agreement.

"Wow that's a first. Usually Squid freaks out when I leave them alone. But it's nice to see them getting used to other cookies." Salt gave Squid Ink a head pat. "Ready to go?"

"Wait before you go…" Pilot ran back in the house to grab the paper planes and book. "Can't leave without these."

"But the book…It's yours..."

"You can have it. It's just going to dust in my shelf, might as well give it to someone who will use it."

"T-thank you…" Squid ink happily took both the book and paper planes, happy tears running down their face.

"Thanks Pilot. I'll see you around. Say bye Squidy."

"Bye bye…" The sea creature gave a small wave and smiled. 

"Bye friends."


End file.
